


In Flight

by Cheshagirl



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Flying, Gen, Kissing, clark kent being soft as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: In Clark's arms, you felt safe and everything else melted away, even thousands of feet in the air.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader, Superman/Reader, kal-el/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	In Flight

**Author's Note:**

> im in love with clark motherfuckin kent
> 
> if you liked this fic leave a comment! Or if you want to request something check out my tumblr: cheshawrites

As a human with no powers, you often looked at the sky and wondered what it would feel like to join the birds. When you were a kid you tried to fly by jumping off from different height, always landing with bruises and scrapes. Eventually, you grew out of the jumping and settled for just looking. The great blue expanse was wonderous, just as mysterious to you as the stars beyond it, and you couldn’t help but reach for it when the clouds were gone and it felt like nothing stood in your way. As the wind whipped your hair and the sun’s rays cast warm light across you, you didn’t have to wonder anymore.

Clark held you tight, hands strong and steady, never once making you feel like you would slip and fall. The world below was small and insignificant under you two before a cloud swallowed it from your view. You turn to face Clark, who was still in full Superman regalia and break into a smile. His hair somehow stayed immaculate through his flight, save for the one rogue curl that never agreed with him. His eyes, just as blue as the sky that surrounded you, warmed with love as he looked at you. 

“Do you ever get tired of it?” You ask breathlessly, stunned by the beauty around you.

“No,” He responds, shifting you to hold you more comfortably. “But it gets lonely.”

“I’m sure there are plane passengers who’d love to say hi.” Clark chuckles and presses a loving kiss to your forehead. It amazed you how gentle he could be when he held the strength of a god in his body. Your heart flutters every time you look at him, and the thought of how far the ground was never scared you once. Carefully, despite knowing nothing you did could hurt him, you cup his cheeks in your hands. He always ran so hotly, and at this altitude, your hands welcomed the warmth. Clark instantly melts into your touch, eyes falling shut. You lean in close and press your lips to his, working to soften his resolve, not that it took much. He opens for you almost immediately, tongue meeting yours with a hum. You’re breathless against him, curling your fingers into his dark locks in an effort to pull him closer. Clark tightens his hold on your thighs, readjusting your legs to wrap around his waist. You part with a groan panting for air. He chuckles, dropping lower and breaking through the clouds. 

“I’ve always wanted to do it in the air.” You tease, laughing at his baffled expression. “I just pictured it in a plane.”

“Oh!” When he finally registers that you hadn’t been serious he chuckles, shaking you with his force. You wish you could stay like that forever, up in the air where nothing and no one could bother you. Where you and Clark were free to just be you and Clark. But nothing could last forever, and before you know it, you’re descending through the air back to your shared apartment. Clark drops you off on the fire escape in the alley, making sure to give you a kiss before disappearing into the city. He had his duties, both as Superman and as Clark Kent, so you would have to wait for tonight to fall into his warm embrace again.


End file.
